legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings Special: Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 1/@comment-25468117-20170924031334
Continuing (since I took some part in production of the episode as well)It's amazing how you guys had time to create background to almost all characters of the story, making them more enjoyable and sympathetic with the exception of some nasty villains like Professor Hojo who says a little about his past in his dialogue and Akrak's story. In my opnion, if all characters had a background even the supporting ones, they would sure become more likable by revealing a few aspects of their personality. For example we can that Kotori has some history with CM which explains she is afraid of him. About the villains now... this episode as many funny moments like Katarina playing UNO with the Rogues and how Isis and Lucas fought in Mexico (the Brazillian Funk was the best xD) but in reward, we got a full bath of horror and nightmare fuel. The scene of how Ricardo was easily broke by CM after revealing him that he was going to die and forced him to have sex with women other diseases was DISTURBING AS F*CK. I remember when I watched Sweet Vengeance and saw several men raping one woman for hours, it was a nightmare fuel and that scene was almost the same but the way how Lusamine reacted made it even more realistic as no matter how many humans are cruel, there a few ones in cruel groups that still has humanity. The scene of the woman with pus in her vagina was disgusting and probably the DARKEST scene of CIS Productions so far (when I knew the pus in the woman was the fetus who became liquid, I imagined the scene and I almost throw up)... No kidding... I'll keep with this scene in my head for a long time. The genocide on China where assassins simply killed people around for being Asians was repulsive, that was probably the most neo-nazi scene of the story so far. The way how Akrak acts to arrogantly with her piece of junk is almost annoying in a good sense, that only attracts more hate to her character and she hurts many characters in the story without caring nothing but her ego. And the way how she lies to the world saying the responsables for her attack is the USA is EXTREMELY revolting, like how ISIS nowadays blames USA for making them kill innocent people all over the world. Akrak is repulsive and disgusting but she makes a good role as an antagonist and villain! Speaking about villains, let's talk about how the epic entrance of Vira was introduced! Nice job Prime! You gave a nice entrance for Vira as a villain in Magilou's flashback! She was introduced before as a serial killer of children but I didn't consider that her true introduction as she did not harm any of the main characters directly like how Kanon did to King Lucas, the Fallen's Essence and Lusamine did to La Folia and how CM first harmed Revy and Sonia. This flashback was my favorite part of the story for many reasons, VIRA WAS AMAZING AS A VILLAIN IN THIS EPISODE! Even if she hadn't too much time on screen and not being the main villain, she surely got my laughs during her conversation with Magilou and my seriousness at the same time! She made my laugh with her "blonde joke" but the way she literally tortured Magilou was disgusting! Yet, there is no way we can HATE HER! She is amazing so far and even showed us how she used Magilou as her puppet, making her the new mastermind of the story!